disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eloise at Christmastime
Eloise at Christmastime is a live-action film based on the 1958 book of the same name written by Kay Thompson and illustrated by Hilary Knight. The film was produced by Handmade Films and DiNovi Pictures for Walt Disney Television with distribution handled by the ABC Television Network. It was released on both VHS and DVD in 2003 by Buena Vista Home Entertainment. As of 2009, the movie was shown in the 25 Days of Christmas programming block on ABC Family, but it was not part of the block in 2010. In 2011 and 2012, it was aired on the Hallmark Channel as part of their "Countdown to Christmas". The film stars young Sofia Vassilieva as Eloise, a six-year-old girl who lives in the penthouse at the top of the Plaza Hotel in New York City. This story takes place immediately after the events of Eloise at the Plaza; Eloise receives a package full of spy stuff from her friend Leon, the supporting character in the previous film who did spy work with Eloise. Plot The movie begins with a shot of the Hotel Lobby, with a large pink gift box leaning on the display table, in the middle of the room. The hotel manager, Mr. Salamone, asks one of the staff to take the box to the package room. Two of the staff take the gift box to the package room. When they leave, the box is opened and we see Eloise crawling out. Eloise is on a mission to find any presents in the package room from her mother, who has taken a trip to Paris. When Eloise does not find any packages from her mother, she then leaves the room in a large mess. She skips towards the lobby, and pushes into a long line at the check-in desk and interrupts a conversation between Mr. Salamone and two patrons, wishing to upgrade their current hotel suite to a park-side view room. Eloise asks Mr. Salamone if there have been any packages from her mother in Paris, and he replies that there hasn't. He pushes her away, telling Eloise that he is currently very busy. Eloise pushes in the line again, offering Mr. Salamone some unnecessary assistance. Mr. Salamone declines, pushing Eloise away from the hectic line. Eloise leaves, but is instantly back in a flash, when she notices a suspicious man waiting in the queue. She thinks that this patron is a spy, but Mr. Salamone declines, and instantly changes the subject so that Eloise can leave the line. He requests Eloise to look out for the hotel's Christmas Tree Delivery, which is due to be at the Plaza any moment. He tells Eloise to inform him when the delivery arrives. Eloise leaves the line, and tells the "spy" that she is keeping her eye on him. The main focal point of the story deals with the impending marriage between Rachel Peabody, the hotel owner's daughter, and a bachelor named Brooks Oliver, who was chosen by Rachel's family to be her husband. Eloise eventually learned that Oliver is into doing something suspicious. She also found out that Rachel had taken a liking to Bill, a room service waiter and one of her friends, four years earlier. When Mr. Peabody became aware of his daughter's relationship with Bill, he then sent his daughter to a university, hoping to break his daughter's ties with the waiter. Eloise then intervened with the relationship, much to the disappointment of Rachel's father. She then succeeded at restoring Bill and Rachel's romance with each other, Oliver is then arrested for forgery, and Mrs. Thornton, who was in danger of being evicted, is granted a permanent stay at the Plaza. And to top it off, Eloise's mom arrives and they rejoice. Characters *Sofia Vassilieva - Eloise *Julie Andrews - Nanny *Kenneth Welsh - Sir Wilkes *Debra Monk - Maggie *Gavin Creel - Bill *Rick Roberts - Brooks *Sara Topham - Rachel Peabody *Corinne Conley - Mrs. Thornton *Christine Baranski - Prunella Stickler *Jeffrey Tambor - Mr. Salomone *Araxi Arslanian - Head of Housekeeping *Tannis Burnett - Miss Thompson *Neil Crone - Agent Kringle *Arlene Duncan - Lily *Sean Gallagher - Rick *Graham Harley - Walter *Colm Magner - Thomas the Maitre'd *Debra McGrath - Cornelia *Gerry Quigley - Jerry *Julian Richings - Patrice *Cliff Saunders - Max *Tony Sciara - Assistant Chef Marco *David Sparrow - Charlie, the 59th Street Doorman *Victor A. Young - Mr. Peabody Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:2003 films Category:Christmas productions Category:Films based on children's books